<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my goth by Yellowblitzever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868315">You're my goth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowblitzever/pseuds/Yellowblitzever'>Yellowblitzever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm your goth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Bullying, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Henrietta is a good friend, Inspired by Music, Karen is also a good friend, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sheila thinks she knows best, teenage relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowblitzever/pseuds/Yellowblitzever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firkle sighed for the umpteenth time as he wiped away the blood on Ike's face. The Canadian had a busted lip and broken nose from a fight at school. Firkle had already bandaged Ike's hands after the skin around his knuckles had cracked and re-opened.<br/>"This is the third time this week, Ike. You need to stop getting involved."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm your goth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're my goth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the song 'I'm your girl' by KHAN. [https://youtu.be/I0gDCmVuwME]</p><p> </p><p>I do not own any of the characters (except the bullies who are just random guys added in cuz I didn't know what else to do. Sorry).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firkle sighed for the umpteenth time as he wiped away the blood on Ike's face. The Canadian had a busted lip and broken nose from a fight at school. Firkle had already bandaged Ike's hands after the skin around his knuckles had cracked and re-opened.</p><p>"This is the third time this week, Ike. You need to stop getting involved." Usually Ike stayed away from fights. The raven haired teen was top of all his classes, had a perfect attendance, never failed to hand in homework and had never been to detention. That was until the beginning of this week.</p><p>Monday morning had been the same as usual. He met Firkle behind the school, the two talked as the goth smoked a cigarette until the bell rang, his first 3 lessons went by as usual, lunch rolled around and then his week (as well as his perfect record) changed.  A prick known as Colter made a habit of taking his anger out on Firkle. His two goons (Sampson and Tommy) would stand by and watch as Colter made Firkle's life hell: sometimes they'd join in. Ike wasn't having it. The Canadian had enough of his boyfriend being used as their personal punching bag and decided to take matters into his own hands. So when Sampson's hand strayed too close to Firkle's ass, Ike promptly picked the jock up and thew him down the stairs. </p><p>On Wednesday, Tommy made it a habit to tackle Firkle too hard during PE. The boys were playing rugby and by the end of the lesson, Firkle was cover from head to toe in bruises delt by Tommy. At one point, Tommy had tackled Firkle so hard that the goth almost broke his wrist. The basterd had a smug grin plastered over his face when he heard Firkle grunting from the pain. Once inside the changing room, Ike had used his arm to pin the guy across the neck in the unused shower stall and punched his lights out. </p><p>Today (Thursday), Ike was heading to his last lesson when he heard a commotion coming from one of the other corridors. Firkle was being slammed into the lockers by Colter as the guy Shouted profanities at him. The rest of the school just stood by and watched as Firkle struggled within Colter's grip. Ike had jumped right in before Colter had the chance to punch his boyfriend. The two ended up fighting in the hallway. Colter got a black eye, busted lip, broken tooth, and several hits to the face and gut. A teacher had to drag Ike away, kicking and screaming, from the unconscious teen before he accidently killed him in his fit of rage.</p><p>Before the two started dating, Firkle used to hang around a group of goths that were much older than him. Once they had all graduated, Firkle spent his school days alone. Due to this, the other students found him to be creepy and disturbing. Ike didn't. Where other people saw a loner, Ike saw a potential friend. Where other people saw a twisted, gloomy teen, Ike saw someone who viewed life with a different outlook. After spending years alone at school, Firkle became distant. He didn't trust anyone but himself. As far as he was aware, the world was a cruel place and everyone was out to hurt him: his parents, the other students, the teachers. Everyone.</p><p>So when Ike offered the goth teen a hand, Firkle saw it as an insult. He coldly brushed off the Canadian and carried on with his depressing, dull day. It did very little to deter Ike. He was determined to have Firkle as a friend, even if it killed him! (ok maybe that was a little too far)</p><p>Firkle, however, wasn't having it. His world was compiled of dark greys and blacks. He refused to see colour! Anything that wasn't black or grey was a threat sent by the world to harm him. There was no way Firkle could change his outlook on life as he'd always been this way. Hope was a lie. Belief was deception. Trust is pain.</p><p>For weeks, Ike persisted to gain the goth's attention. Suggesting to pair up in lessons, asking to eat lunch together, hang out before and after school. The more Ike persisted, the harder it became for Firkle to deny him. The goth wanted to believe that Ike meant well, but everyone else in the school was out to get him. Since his friends had left, Firkle was subjected to bullying. It started out small but gradually worsened. Shoves into lockers became being locked into the small, metal container. Notes started as insults but became threats and temps of suicide. His food, whether he bought it at school or brought it from home, ended up on the floor. Chinese burns became punches to the stomach. Pulling his hair became whirles. His bag was often ripped from his person and it's contents set alight. Firkle saw no end to the torment but had grown used to it. He had learnt that if he keeps his head down, doesn't speak and stays off to the sidelines, then he's usually left alone.</p><p>The other reason Firkle couldn't trust Ike was because they were from different worlds. Ike lives in colour, Firkle does not. Ike is at the top of his classes, Firkle barely shows up to school. Ike is popular, Firkle is an outcast.</p><p>One day (a little over a year ago to be exact), Firkle's tormentors had cornered him in the bathroom. They had dunked his head down the toilet and flushed it several times. After about 5 minutes, Firkle was thrown onto the bathroom floor and kicked harshly in the gut. One of the tormentors had spat in Firkle's hair before the three of them had left. The goth remained on the floor, coughing his guts up whilst clutching onto his aching stomach. He wasn't sure how long he'd spent grovelling on the floor, but eventually the bathroom door opened. Firkle panicked thinking his tormentors were back for a second round, but it turned out to be Ike.</p><p>The Canadian immediately spotted the drenched goth and knelt beside him. Firkle tensed as Ike pulled him off of the floor and towards the sink. Ike then grabbed a bunch of blue roll and began to dry Firkle's face and hair as best as he could. As Ike had yet to say something, Firkle also remainder quiet. The silence felt heavy and suffocating. Thankfully, Ike eventually broke it. As the teen dryed his face with the blue toll, he wiped away the remains of the goth's make-up. Ike stopped and clutched to roll tightly. He stared at the goth with wonder and awe before simply stating. "Woah, you look pretty without any make-up on."</p><p>Firkle felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. No one had ever said such a thing to him before. Not even his parents. "W-whatever." He'd muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Ike smiled him and threw the damp roll away. "Your name's Firkle, right?" The goth simply nodded. Ike held out his hand wanting Firkle to shake it. "Let's be friends. What do you say, guy?" Firkle rolled his eyes and refused the handshake, but he didn't refuse Ike's friendship.</p><p>Fast forwards 9 months, and Firkle and Ike are practically inseparable. Many look at Ike as though he's lost it, he doesn't care though. As long as Firkle's by his side, he's satisfied. After a long day at school, Ike invites his friend over to his house so they can complete their homework together. Upon arriving at the Brofloski residence, the pair immediately notice that Ike's parents were still at work. If Firkle was being honest, he preferred it this way. He was sure Ike's parents disliked him due to his style and personality.</p><p>The two boys burn through their homework in record speed. But right as Firkle is about to leave and head home, the heaves open. Terential rain battered the town, soaking anyone caught outside to the bone within an instant. Not long after the rain started, thunder could be heard rumbling overhead. Firkle jumped at the first clasp of thunder. He's never been a fan of storms. He's not quite sure why, but storms terrify him, they always have. Being fully aware of his friend's fear, Ike pulled a blanket off of his bed and draped it around the frightened goth. Afterwards, Ike turned on his TV and played a DVD, Pet Cemetery. He remembered Firkle saying how much he enjoyed that film so it felt appropriate to play. Halfway though the film, Ike felt Firkle rest his head on his shoulder. Ike glanced down at the goth in surprise, however Firkle kept observing the film. Ike wasn't sure why he kept his gaze on the goth, but the smaller male's features began to stand out.</p><p>The light from the TV cause the goth's paper white skin to glow, highlighting the freckles that dusted his checks and dissappeared past his shirt's collar. Cognac orbs glistened as they absorbed the TV's knowledge. Blush pink lips that looked as soft as butterfly wings hung slightly agar, barely revealing his crystal white teeth. The black make-up and nail polish only further added to the goth's exquisite beauty. His clothes hugged him tightly, highlighting his statuesque frame. Firkle's body was surprisingly feminine. His structure was small with curves in all the right places. The teen had very little muscle mass and was as thin as a rolled up newspaper.</p><p>Ike was sure he must have looked like a creep but he couldn't take his eyes off of his friend as he gawked at his appearance. Firkle finally noticed Ike's staring and lifted his head to face the taller teen. "What?" Firkle asked. Ike rose a hand to cup Firkle's face causing the goth to burrowed his brows and frown. "Is there something on my face?" Slowly, Ike lent forwards till his chapped lips connected with Firkle's. </p><p>The goth's lips were as smooth as petals, perhaps thanks to his lipstick. Ike gazed at Firkle's expression through half lidded eyes. Firkle gazed back at him wide eyed. His brows had skyrocket to the top of his forehead. Poor boy seemed to be shocked beyond belief. Ike quickly realised that Firkle wasn't returning the kiss and moved away. He cursed himself mentally for ruining their friendship. There was no way in hell Firkle would want to be his friend after this. The goth was likely to never speak to him ever again.</p><p>As Ike leaned his head backwards, unlocking his lips from Firkle's, the goth grabbed a hold of his cheeks and pulled him forwards, crashing their lips back together. Ike's spare hand pushed down on Firkle's chest, sending the goth to the floor. Firkle's arms moved slowly to cup around Ike's nape. Ike took his arm from Firkle's chest and placed it above his head, further leading over the goth. The two parted for air, both of them panting wildly. Firkle's thumbs rubbed against Ike's nape as he regained his breath. Ike gazed into Firkle's eyes, trying to read their emotion. </p><p>"So," Firkle panted. "What are we?"</p><p>"Whatever you want us to be." Ike smiled and stroked his cheek. Firkle leant upwards for another kiss. Neither of the teens cared about the movie playing in the background, or that the storm had passed.</p><p><br/>
Jump forwards to the present where Ike is sat on the toilet lid in his bathroom as Firkle once again has to tend to his injuries. Ike scoffed at Firkle's earlier statement about not getting into any fights. "I'm serious, Ike. It's not worth it."</p><p>"Don't say that, Fic. Those basterds have it coming to them. I won't allow them to hurt you anymore." Ike flinched as Firkle dabbed a cotton bud soaked in vodka over his busted lip. Firkle muttered an apology and pressed lighter onto the wound. </p><p>"Promise me you'll stop getting into fights." </p><p>Ike remained silent.</p><p>"Ike?" Firkle asked sternly. He pulled the cotton bud away and stared into Ike's russet eyes. "I'm not promising something I won't keep." Firkle sighed, clearly displeased by Ike's reply. "Firkle, he was trying to punch you. If I hadn't of stepped in, you would have ended up with a black eye and God knows what else."</p><p>"Ike, your nose is broken! Your mother was furious when the school told her what you did to Sampson and Tommy. You remember what she said. Imagine how she'll react once she gets home!" Sheila, Ike's mother, scared Firkle. She was a strict, overprotective mother that cared deeply for her children. She wanted the best for them, but this often caused her to separate her sons from what they really wanted. In Ike's case, his mother threatened to ban him from seeing Firkle. Sheila believed that the goth was a bad influence of Ike and continuing to interact with him would lead the Canadian down a very dark and very dangerous road.</p><p>"I don't care what she thinks. She can't keep me from you. I won't let her." Firkle sighed again and thew away the cotton bud. The goth packed away the medical supplies and placed them back into the cupboard under the sink. He turned back to face Ike who was now standing in front of him and leaning into the his personal space.</p><p>"Fic, y-you're not giving up on us, are you?"</p><p>"W-What?" Firkle stammered and shook his head and hands wildly. "No! No, I could never- I just- I just don't want you getting trouble because of me. What if you're mother is right? What if I am a terrible influence?"</p><p>"Fickle, you aren't a terrible influence. My mother just doesn't understand. You should know by now that you're worth it. I don't care what trouble I get into if it's for you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ike."</p><p>"Don't be." Ike cupped Firkle's cheek. The goth leaned into the touch, bring his own hand to rest over Ike's whilst the other rested on the countertop behind him. Ike's other hand rested on top of Firkle's, his thumb gently stroking the pale skin. As Ike leaned down towards the goth's face, Firkle leaned upwards. The two met in the middle, connecting their lips for a tender kiss. After a couple of seconds, Firkle broke away from the kiss. Ike rested their heads together. </p><p>"Ike, can we rest? The day's events have drained me."</p><p>"Sure thing, my dark prince." Ike chuckled and led Firkle to his room. Ike sat on the his bed and removed his shirt, chucking it into the far right corner. He then held his arms open wide for Firkle. The goth walked into Ike's arms and allowed the Canadian to pull him down onto the bed. Once they were securely wrapped under the covers, Ike brought Firkle to rest on his chest. He tenderly wrapped an arm around Firkle's back whilst the other laced their fingers together. Ike brought the fingers up to his lips, dusting light kisses over the digits.  Firkle contently listened to the steady beating of Ike's heart, a small and faint smile spreading across his lips.</p><p>"I love you, Fickle."</p><p>"As do I, Ike, for all of eternity."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You don't understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He kept his head down, refusing to look Ike in the eyes, not after everything he's done. Ike's mother was right. The two didn't belong together. Firkle would only drag Ike down and damage his reputation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Firkle always believed that they didn't belong together. Their worlds were too different. Ike lived in a world of colour, Firkle was surrounded by black and dark greys. Ike was at the top of his classes, Firkle barely showed up to school. Ike was popular, Firkle was an outcast. </p><p>He was an outcast. Unloved and unwanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 2. It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it down into two parts. I can upload the second half if people enjoy it, otherwise I might just leave this at it is.</p><p>The title is (once again) inspired by "I'm your girl" by KHAN  [https://youtu.be/I0gDCmVuwME]</p><p>I do not own the characters.<br/>For Firkle's parents that are used in this chapter, they are non-cannon. I just made these up and I know nothing about his actual parents.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IKE BROFLOVSKI!!!" </p><p>"Crap!" Ike jumped awake at the ferocious yell. Firkle rested a hand on Ike's shoulder, glancing up at the taller teen with concern and worry. Ike pulled Firkle's head to his lips, gently kissing his forehead before pulling back the covers and scurrying out of the bed. Ike made a gesture for Firkle to stay under the covers. The goth did as instructed and layed back down on Ike's pillow with the covers pulled over his shoulders. Ike went to retrieve the shirt he'd thrown into the far corner. However, the door to his room was barged open and a very pissed off looking Sheila Broflovski stood in the doorway.</p><p>"Mum-"</p><p>"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"</p><p>"Listen to me, I-"</p><p>"DID I NOT WARN YOU YESTERDAY ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS BEHAVIOUR CONTINUED?"</p><p>"You did, I just-"</p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON IN-" Sheila paused. Ike felt his stomach drop. Peaking out slightly from behind her son was a mop of jet black hair.</p><p>"Mum, wait!" Ike pleaded as his mother pushed him out of the way. Firkle flinched and tried burying himself further under the covers.</p><p>"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Venom laced her words as she stared down at the trembling goth. "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" She screeched at Ike whilst pointing an accusing finger at Firkle. Ike frantically shook his head. "Mum, wait! You don't understand-"</p><p>"THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND, IKE! THAT BOY IS TROUBLEAND A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE ON YOU! HIS TYPE ONLY RUIN THINGS FOR OTHERS! THINK ABOUT YOUR SCHOOL RECORD, IKE!"</p><p>"No, wait! Let me explain-"</p><p>"I WANT HIM GONE, OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM HERE EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM AT SCHOOL EITHER!"</p><p>Ike's heart dropped. As always, his mother was being unreasonable. She never listened to him when it came to what he wanted. She only cared about his school record. As long as Ike was considered the best at everything, she was happy. Not once had she considered his happiness. "Mum, please-" Ike begged.</p><p>"It's ok, Ike. I-I understand." Firkle removed himself from Ike's bed. He kept his head down as he passed Sheila. She puffed out her chest proudly. "Well at least someone was reasonable."</p><p>"Firkle, wait!" Ike followed the goth to the front door. "Don't go."</p><p>"I have to, Ike." He turned to leave but Ike caught his wrist. "Will I see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"I...I don't know. Goodbye Ike." Firkle snatched his wrist back and ran down the street. Ike stood in the doorway, his heart crumbling within his chest. He was tempted to chase after the goth but realised that would only further escalate the problem. Even though Firkle had dissappeared from his sight, Ike remained in the doorway and stared down the street.</p><p>"Well that was surprisingly quick." His mother boasted from atop the stairs. "I though he would have put up more of a fight considering his type."</p><p>Ike turned to face his mother, the cold breeze of the October night nipping his back. "What do you mean by 'his type'?" Ike spat.</p><p>"Well you know, goths are vile people who are obsessed with pain, death and suffering. Because they can't have what they want, they have to drag everyone else down with them. Their negative outlook on life will attach itself to you like the plague. It's for the best that you don't see him anymore, sweetie."</p><p>Ike felt his blood boil. His mother was wrong about goths, about Firkle. They didn't have a negative view on the world! Goths see the beauty within the darkness. They weren't hellbent on destroying lives! Goth's don't care about a person's race, sexuality, gender or whatever else differentiates people. They aren't obsessed with pain, death and suffering, that's just a misconception.</p><p>"Why are you never happy for me?" Ike seethed. His mother stared at him in shock. "Sweetie, what makes you think that?"</p><p>"I'm happiest with him, mum, don't you understand? I care for him, I love him!"</p><p>"Ike, you're seventeen! You barely know what being in love means!"</p><p>"So Kyle could date when he was seventeen, but I can't?" Ike stormed upstairs and passed his mother. Once he'd entered the room, he slammed the door shut. "Ike!" His mother shrieked but ignored her. Ike heard his mother descend down the stairs and lock the front door. Sheila glanced up the stairs and huffed. "You'll get over that boy, Ike, and when you do, you'll realise how foolish this tantrum is!"</p><p>Ike paced back and forth within his room, enraged by his mother's words. He couldn't belive this was some sort of tantrum to her, as though it was a phase he'd overcome in no time! His mother seemed to find the entire situation amusing! Ike could faintly hear his mother downstairs talking to someone. Most likely, she was boasting about how she kicked Firkle out Ike's life to Gerald, her husband and Ike's father. Ike yelled, his anger finally bubbling over. First it was the problem with Sampson, then the fight with Tommy, then his mother's threats, then his fight with Colter, and now Firkle had been forced out of his house and quite possibly his life. Ike needed to find a way to stifle his anger. Eventually, Ike snapped his attention to the nearest wall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thump</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thump</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thump</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ike felt his knuckles sting, most likely reopening the scabbed-over wounds. His fingers began to turn a vibrant redish-pink. The annoying twinge of pain further added to his anger. It was possible he may have broken one of his fingers, but Ike didn't care. The possibility of worsening or causing any injuries didn't bother the young Canadian. Ike began kicking away the bottom half of the wall, just above the floor, until a large chuck of it had collapsed in on itself. Ike bit his lip as tears assaulted down his face. He began tasting copper on his tongue as blood ran from his bottom lip. </p><p>Ike crashed to the ground, lying on his back and sobbing into his hands. This wasn't supposed to happen! His mother was meant to listen to him! She was meant to understand that he was fighting for Firkle, for someone he loved and believed in!<br/>
She wasn't meant to kick Firkle out of the house! </p><p>She was meant to be happy for him that he'd finally found someone worth fighting for!</p><p>The Canadian cried even harder when he realised the consequences of his mother's actions. Firkle rarely opened up his heart. Apart from Ike, the only other people Firkle trusted were his goth friends: Michael, Pete and Henrietta. Ike always considered himself blessed that Firkle gave him the time of day, especially when the young goth had returned his feelings.<br/>
However, thanks to his mother, that was likely to change. </p><p>Firkle wouldn't admit it (because "it isn't very goth"), but he was a caring soul. He liked to think the world and its conformists didn't matter to him, but he never once failed to help out Ike or one of his goth friends.</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be awkward. Ike would have to talk to the goth as though he was walking on eggshells - cautious, light and delicate. He needed to convince Firkle that everything would be alright, that they would be alright. Ike would need to repair any insecurities created by his unnecessary harsh mother.</p><p>As Ike sobbed he hadn't registered the rain falling from the sky.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Firkle ran through the rain. It was ironic yet somehow poetic. Here he was, fleeing from Ike's house, with the world crying from his pain and masking the tears that ebbed down his face. Firkle wailed loudly into the night, not caring who heard or saw him. The goth was soaked to the bone and shaking violently from the cold. </p><p>Upon reaching his home, Firkle did his best to silence his crying. The last thing he needed was his parents interrogating him. As the raven haired teen sneaked through the front door, he could hear his parents arguing in the next room. Like always, he was the excuse for their fights. His parents were strict christians who were against his homosexuality. They also believe that his friends were sent by the devil to taint his soul. They disapproved of his gothic style and constantly tried to force their religion onto him. Firkle couldn't wait to turn eighteen so he could escape from here and live somewhere far, far away.</p><p>The goth sneaked upstairs as he really didn't want to join in with his parents' screaming match. Upon locking the bedroom door behind him, Firkle slid down it and brought his legs up to his chest, clutching them tightly. The teen found comfort in crying into his knees. Eventually, his tear ducts dried up and the goth was only left with his pathetic whimpering. </p><p>The rain persistent all night, as though it was crying for him, covering the earth with his missing tears.</p><p>For once, it truly was a miserable night.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Firkle awoke due to his mother pounding on his bedroom's door.</p><p>"Georgie, wake up. You need to get ready for school."</p><p>Firkle groaned and pulled himself to his feet. Standing in front of his dresser, the goth pulled fresh clothes out from the wooden draws. He threw the clothes onto his bed before pulling out a baby wipe from the packet ontop of the dresser. Firkle wiped away the smudged remains of his make-up before reapplying it. He frowned as the lead of his eyeliner snapped as soon as it touched his eyelid. With a huff, Firkle retrieved a pencil sharpener from him coffin-styled cosmetic bag. The goth sharpened the pencil and pressed it lightly to his eyelids to finish coating them in black.</p><p>With his make-up applied, Firkle turned his attention to his clothes. He peeled off the clothes from last night, still slightly damp from the rain, and chucked them into a pile beside the door. Firkle began by seating himself on the bed. He gracefully pulled a pair of fishnet tights over his legs and topped them with a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans. Afterwards, he draped a black, short sleeved blouse over his arms. He fastened the blouse's buttons and adjusted the white collar. The goth knew that the blouse was typically meant for a woman, but he didn't care! It was gothic, black and looked good on him! Firkle fished his school bag off of the floor, jumped into his tatty, old trainers, and left his room.</p><p>"Georgie? Aren't you having any breakfast?" The goth ignored his mother and walked out of the house. He purposly made sure to leave the door ajar, fully knowing it would annoy his mother. Firkle kicked a stone down the street as he walked aimlessly. He really didn't want to go to school right now. Colter and his goons would still be pissed off at which would lead to them, once again, taking their anger out on him. On top of that, Firkle would run into Ike. The two shared their first two lessons - maths and science. Whilst Firkle still cared for his boyfriend, he felt overwhelming guilt knot within his stomach. Ike was too kind to him. Firkle was just an outcast. He was a shame to his parents, a loner at school, and rejected by society. Perhaps it would be best to skip school altogether.</p><p>The goth adjusted his rucksack's straps and headed for South Park's main Street. Henrietta owned a hairdressers called "Darkly Unique". Firkle recalled the day when the store opened. It came as a shock when Henrietta mentioned that she planned to become a hairdresser. She simply stated that it was somewhat easy and surprisingly calming. Henrietta allowed her friends to have their hair cut or dyed for free - it was her way of saying 'thanks for being my friend'.</p><p>The salon was rather small - about three customers could be attended to at a time whilst four others waited. The interior design was entirely gothic: black walls, black seats, black tables, etc etc. The only colour within the building was the assortments of hair products. The furniture placement was fairly simple. The door was in the right hand side of the building. Beside it were two fake leather couches that sat opposite each other, a small coffee table rested between the couches and a coffee machine sat in the bottom left corner. Everything else within the salon were the exact same things used in every other salon in the world: the same spinney chairs, same mirrors, same sinks used to wash hair. It was all pretty boring to Firkle.</p><p>Firkle guessed that it would take roughly fifteen minutes to walk to Henrietta's shop. She didn't have her first customer till about half eight. Firkle pulled out his phone to check the time. However, he flinched as he saw he had 3 miss calls and 12 texts from Ike - the latest being from thirteen minutes ago. Firkle always had his phone of silent to avoid his parents' texts and calls since they only bothered to contact him when he was in trouble. He felt guilty for missing Ike's calls. Quickly scanning through the texts revealed how worried Ike was.</p><p><strong>Caedmon</strong>: Firkle?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: U there?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: Can we talk?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: I'm really sorry about my mum. I know she can be insensitive and I'm really sorry about what she said. Please tell me you're alright?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: are we still meeting but behind the school?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: Firkle?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: Keir?<br/>
<strong>Caedmon</strong>: I love you</p><p>Firkle pocketed his phone, completely forgetting to check the time. He didn't have it within him to listen to the voice mails or read the remaining texts. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. His thoughts and feelings were conflicting with each other. Even though he rarely said it out loud, he loved Ike. Nothing was ever going to change that! He wanted to head to the school and see Ike but he knew he'd only get the Canadian in deeper trouble. If he truly wanted the best for Ike, then he had ignore his feelings and stop being so selfish! Firkle swallowed hard to prevent a sob from escaping his lips.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Firkle arrived at the salon, he knocked on the door's glass pane. Henrietta lifted the blinds and peered outside. She looked surprised to find a miserable Firkle staring back. She quickly unlocked the door and ushered him in.</p><p>"Firkle? What are you doing here? It's almost eight o'clock, school's about to start."</p><p>"We both know I don't care about school." Firkle huffed as he threw himself onto the black leather couch closest to the door. Henrietta walked towards a plastic brush leaning beside the door and began to sweep the floor. "Not according to Pete. Since you've started dating that Canadian boy, you've been showing up to class on time and you've actually been completing homework assignments. It sounds as though he's good company, bring out the best of you."</p><p>Firkle sank further into the couch. He bit down on his bottom lip, desperately trying to ignore the overwhelming ache from his chest. His head swarmed with regret as the muscles in his clamped tightly, ceasing his movements. Firkle felt as though someone was kneeling onto his chest, causing his breathing to come out as short, desperate gasps. The room began spinning. Firkle felt a warm liquid trickle down his face as his stomach churned with sorrow and remorse.</p><p>Henrietta continued brushing till she heard a quiet whimper. "Firkle?" She turned to find the raven haired teen curled up on the sofa crying. Henrietta immediately dropped the broom, causing it to clatter to the ground. She rushed over to the weeping teen and knelt down in front of him, being careful not to scrape herself on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p>"Firkle, what's wrong? Is it your parents? The bullies at school?" Firkle burried his face into the couch cushion. Henrietta sat beside Firkle and pulled him in for a hug. Usually, the goth kids hated hugs, but this was a serious situation so the hug was welcomed. Firkle held onto Henrietta and openly cried. Other than Ike, she was the only person he felt comfortable to cry around. Whenever he had a problem, he'd go to her for help. Not once had she turned him away. The older goth had helped Firkle improve his confidence. Sure he still keeps to the sidelines with his head down and never saying a word, but she'd encouraged him to trust Ike, helped him find clothes he was comfortable in, and supported him with his make-up. To Firkle, Henrietta was the big sister he never had but always wanted.</p><p>Once Firkle had calmed down, he pulled away from the hug. "Feeling a little better?" Firkle nodded. "Good, now tell me what all that was about." Firkle wiped his eyes his hands and sighed.</p><p>"Ike's parents hate me, especially his mum. She said that- that- that we can't be together anymore!" Firkle hiccuped as his eyes threatened to flood again. "Sh-she said that...that I'm terrible influence on Ike because I'm goth and that I'll only cause him trouble and suffering!" By now, Firkle was sobbing into his hands.</p><p>"What a bitch!" Henrietta loudly cursed as she stroked Firkle's hair. Firkle couldn't do anything but snivel and nod. When Henrietta noticed someone waiting outside the store, she took Firkle's hand and pulled his bag off of the floor before leading him into the back room. </p><p>The back room was designed similarly to Henrietta's room at home. It's purpose was just like any other staff room, a place where she could relax whilst on her breaks or when she had spare time. Henrietta sat Firkle down in front of the TV and placed his school bag beside him. "Listen, Firkle, I need to open the shop. Is it possible to wait here till I close for lunch?" Firkle nodded. "Ok, make yourself at home. By the way, your make-up's smudged. Use some of mine if you want to fix it." Henrietta ruffled his hair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Firkle could fainly hear Henrietta greeting someone as the front door opened then shut.</p><p>Not having much else to do, Firkle helped himself to Henrietta's make-up. Once he'd fixed himself up, he layed back down on the sofa Henrietta had left him on and pulled out his phone. Ike had, once again, tried getting in contact with him. Two more miss calls and eight texts. Firkle sighed. He should probably listen to the voice mails.</p><p>"You have five voice mails. Voice mail one, from Caedmon." There's was a few seconds of silence before the voice mail began. Afterwards, Firkle could here Ike's voice as clear as day. The Canadian sounded exhausted and drained. His voice was a little croaky and dry. </p><p>"Firkle? I need to talk to you. Please, I'm going nuts over here. My mum says I'm grounded, forbidden from seeing you and that I have to break things off with you, but I'm not going to. I love you Firkle and I know you love me too, even if you don't vocally say it, your eyes do. I've seen the way your eyes light up when we're together. It's honestly quite astounding and cute. I understand if you don't want to talk right now, but please, call me back soon. I...I lov-"</p><p>"End of voice mail."</p><p>The goth listened to the remaining four voicemails. Each one was relatively simular with Ike expressing how sorry his is and how much he loves him. With each voice message, Ike sounded more and more tired. By the fifth one, Ike sounded as though he was about to burst into tears. </p><p>"Firkle, are you ok? You aren't at school and  no one's seen you around either. I'm worried, Fic...a-and I'm sorry. Please, please, please be ok. I'm really sorry. I'm so so sorry." Ike kept repeating the phrase like a lost child begging for forgiveness. It broke Firkle's heart. Ike was apologising profusely when he hadn't done anything wrong. It was all Firkle's fault. Ike had gotten in trouble for him. Firkle could have stood up to his tormentors, but in the end, Ike was the one who saved him. </p><p>Firkle stared at his lockscreen. It was a selfie of him and Ike at the local fairground, both of them were eating candyfloss from a stick. Ike's was blue whilst Firkle's was white. Usually, Firkle stayed away from anything sweet, but Ike was so enthusiastic about stringy treat that Firkle couldn't say no.</p><p>It had been a bright and sunny day, the type of day Firkle usually would have spent inside, hiding from the glowing ball in the sky. However, Ike had dragged him to the theme park for their first date. The two went on every single ride, even the childish baby rides. Firkle had been sorely disappointed by the ghost train. In his own words, "the actors were shit, the jumpscares were lame, and the ride went way too slow." </p><p>Pressing the picture to his lips, Firkle muttered his own apology and drifted to sleep. He awoke three hours later. "Hey." Henrietta mumbled. The corner of Firkle's mouth twitched upwards. Henrietta placed five dollars in cash in front of him. "What's that for?"</p><p>"Since your stomach hasn't shut up,  I'm assuming you haven't eaten anything. Go get yourself some food and get to school. Don't even think about rejecting the money. I know you don't carry any with you anymore." Firkle sighed and sat up. He slowly brushed the coins into his palm and placed them into his front pocket. "Thanks Henrietta." She rolled her eyes at him. "Go before you make the atmosphere anymore depressing."</p><p>Firkle left the hair salon and walked towards the nearest convenient store. He purchased a bar of dark chocolate and used the rest to buy a black coffee from Tweek's. Afterwards, he slowly walked to school. Hopefully it would be lunch by the time he arrived. If it wasn't, then he could just hide round the back of school and smoke a cigarette. The thought of a cig caused Firkle's fingers to twitch. Perhaps he had time for one right now. Reaching into the bottom of his rucksack, he pulled out carton of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth. He lit the cig and smiled happily as his lungs filled with smoke.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Firkle had just finished his cigarette as he arrived at school. Conveniently, the lunch bell also rang. Firkle dropped the cigarette onto the payment and stomped it out with his heel. He inhaled deeply, licked the last flavour of nicotine off of his teeth and creeped through the main entrance. None of the students batted an eyelid to him, they were all preoccupied by their phones or friends to care about him. </p><p><em>Lucky</em>. </p><p>Firkle meandered through the school's halls, navigating himself to his locker. He entered the code and pulled it open. The only book he required from his locker was history as that was his last option. Whilst many students found history boring, Firkle found it interesting, especially the Victorian era. Currently, they were learning about the events leading up to the first world war.</p><p>He closed his locker and sighed. The raven haired teen needed to find a place to hide whilst he waited for lunch to be over. He couldn't go to the back of school as Ike would probably be looking for him. The gym was usually filled with the jocks and preps who really didn't like him, probably because of Colter. The cafeteria was always too loud and chaotic for his liking. The only option left was the boys' bathrooms. Firkle allowed his feet to steer him towards the bathrooms.</p><p>"Firkle!"</p><p><em>Crap</em>!</p><p>The yell caused Firkle to tense up and freeze like a deer in headlights. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Firkle jumped away from the touch and hung his head low. "Firkle?" Ike sounded hurt. Firkle cursed himself. "Firkle, look at me." The goth had never been able to refuse Ike. Ever so slowly, he turned to face the Canadian. Ike's brows were creased and a soft, relieved smile flooded his lips. "It is you. Oh Firkle." The Canadian pulled the goth in for a hug. Firkle pushed himself away from the taller teen.</p><p>"W-What's wrong? Firkle?"</p><p>He kept his head down, refusing to look Ike in the eyes, not after everything he's done. Ike's mother was right. The two didn't belong together. Firkle would only drag Ike down and damage his reputation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Firkle always believed that they didn't belong together. Their worlds were too different. Ike lived in a world of colour, Firkle was surrounded by black and dark greys. Ike was at the top of his classes, Firkle barely showed up to school. Ike was popular, Firkle was an outcast. </p><p>He was an outcast. Unloved and unwanted.</p><p>"Ike, don't concern yourself with me anymore."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"We're too different, we don't work. Your mother is right. We can't be together. I'm only going to drag you down with me. Please just...just get over me. Find someone else who you can actually relate to and be happy with, someone who isn't an embarrassment to be around. Goodbye, Ike."</p><p>Firkle turned and walked away, allowing himself to be swallowed by the chaotic sea of strangers. Ike watched him go, feet glued to the ground and arm stretched out for the goth to reach. But Firkle didn't turn around. He just kept walking further and further away. </p><p>"...Wait...Firkle...don't go..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read that Caedmon means "warrior filled with knowledge" and thought it would apply to Ike. Keir means "little dark one" and I thought it fits Firkle as Ike calls him "dark prince" in the last chapter.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise if the characters are off/weirdly written.</p><p>If there was something I missed or phrased wrong, please let me know.</p><p>Thank you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm your goth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karen huffed and gently shook her head. This wasn't right! Ike was her friend! Firkle (although he rarely talked to her and they had nothing in common) was her friend! She was going to fix this tension between them! </p><p>Karen grabbed her tattered rucksack and scurried off to the library, leaving Tricia to eat her lunch alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, the chapter title is inspired by the song "I'm your girl" by KHAN  [https://youtu.be/I0gDCmVuwME]</p><p>I don't own any of the characters.</p><p>This chapter references the ship Bunny, I apologise if you don't like that ship.</p><p>Hope you enjoy the final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen monitored Ike from across the lunch hall, her brows nitted with concern as a large frown hung on her lips. Ike had dumped practically all of his food into he bin. This was becoming a daily habit for the Canadian. He'd join Tricia and Karen for lunch, barely utter a word to either of the girls, chuck all his food into the bin and then dissappear. Karen was sure he'd gone off to sulk in the library again.</p><p>The dirt-blonde teen dropped her food and sighed, catching the attention of her best friend. Tricia raised a brow rather than attempt to speak as her mouth was full. "I'm worried for Ike. He won't talk to us, won't eat during lunchtime, barely listened to those around him. Apparently his grades have been slipping and he's been falling asleep in class."</p><p>"So what? There's nothing we can do." Tricia replied once she'd swallowed the food within her mouth. Karen glared at her. "What? I'm not wrong. Karen, we can't do anything until he talks to us. Besides, we already know what's going on - Firkle dumped him and has yet to be seen since." Tricia took a large bite out of her apple. "If you're so worried, take him to see a movie or call him after school or something."</p><p>"I can't." Karen sighed. "He's grounded and his mum took his phone from him. No one's allowed to visit him either." Tricia shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her apple. Karen huffed and gently shook her head. This wasn't right! Ike was her friend! Firkle (although he rarely talked to her and they had nothing in common) was her friend! She was going to fix this tension between them! </p><p>Karen grabbed her tattered rucksack and scurried off to the library, leaving Tricia to eat her lunch alone.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Ike hid himself in the fantasy section of the school library. A book wrested in his lap. Ike had no intention of reading it but the librarian wouldn't kick him out if he pretended to be reading it. Ike heard a scuffle of shoes and picked up the book, holding it in front of his face.</p><p>"There you are!" Karen cheered with glee. Ike dropped the book from his face and let it rest in his lap.</p><p>"Karen? I thought you and Tricia were still banned from the library."</p><p>"We are but I sneaked in to see you." Karen sat down beside Ike and grabbed a random book off of the shelf beside her. "Cool! The lion, the witch and the wardrobe! I wonder if it's as good as the film?" Karen flicked to a random page and began reading it aloud. </p><p>"'Now! Follow me all and we will set about what remains of this war! It will not take long to crush the human vermin and the traitors now that the great Fool, the great cat, lies dead!' Wow, the witch is a bitch. Reminds me of your mother." Karen admitted nonchalantly. Ike snapped his head to look at her with wide eyes. "What? It's true! Your mum's a bitch. Don't even try telling me she isn't." Karen placed the book back on the shelf.</p><p>"No, you're right...I guess. I mean-"</p><p>"No, no, no! No excuses. Don't defend her this time. I say she's gone too far...again. Don't tell me you've got enough over Firkle already!"</p><p>"No! No I-I haven't. Karen I..." Ike sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do anymore. Firkle won't attend school, he hasn't bothered to show up to his after school club, my mum won't allow me to leave the house unless it's to go to school or work, she's taken my phone from me which she constantly goes through to see if I've tried to contact Firkle, she also blocked and deleted his number from my phone. I don't know what to do anymore."</p><p>Ike rested his arms on his kneed and burried his head within his hands. Karen scooted closer, gently pulling him in for a hug. Ike leaned on Karen for support as she rubbed soothingly circles over his back. The two had been friends for years. As both of their brothers were friends with each other, it only seemed normal for them to do the same. Karen was a year older that Ike and had finished high school not long after her 18th birthday. Tricia had been Karen's friends for years since the two were always in the same lessons. That and (once again) their brothers' were friends.</p><p>Ike was glad that the school had decided to invest money and attach a college to the main building. To avoid building another cafeteria and library, it was decided that the two buildings would share these facilities. At the time, the idea seemed stupid, who would willingly spend several more years at a school in south park? Turns out alot of kids would. Most families in south park didn't have the money to send their kids to some fancy college located in another town. Karen was one of these kids. Since her parents had been arrested for drug related charges (Stuart got a longer sentence due to his abusive behaviour towards his kids and wife), Kevin had skipped town leaving both Kenny and Karen behind. Kenny stepped up as Karen's legal guardian and has been taking care of her for the past 6 years. As for Tricia, she claimed it was easier than moving somewhere else. Plus she wouldn't have to leave her friends behind.</p><p>Since Kyle had moved to California to attend university, Ike had felt alone. He missed his older brother dearly and because of Kyle's success, Ike felt as though he had a reputation to uphold. This was one of the reasons why his mother was so strict with him. Out of Kyle's friends, Kenny, Butters, Craig and Tweek were the only still around. Tweek had taken over his parents' coffee shop after they had stepped down, Craig was a successful entrepreneur for a big shot watch company (although he'd occasionally have to leave town for some buisnesses meetings), Butters ran a flower shop that was next door to the Tweek's coffee shop,<br/>
and Kenny owned a tattoo parlor in the north of town.  Ike was glad that a few familiar faces remained within the quiet town.</p><p>"Why don't you ask your mum if you can come with Trish and I to Tweek's tomorrow? Firkle still works Saturdays, right?"</p><p>"I can't." Ike final pulled away from the hug. "I have to get all of this week's homework done, plus I'm not allowed to go to the coffee shop anymore."</p><p>Karen huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "God! Your mum's annoying! You're not a baby anymore, Ike! Stand up to her!"</p><p>"I can't do that! She'd kill me if I spoke back to her!" Karen grabbed Ike firmly by the shoulders and began to shake him violently. "You won't have anything in life if you let her take away everything that makes you happy!" Ike pushed her hands from his shoulders. Karen crossed them back over her chest and waited for Ike to speak. After a minute of silence, Karen groaned. This wasn't getting anywhere! </p><p>"You need to do what my brother did! Stand up and fight for the boy you love!"</p><p>"Kenny and Butters went through something simular? How come I've never heard of this?"</p><p>"My brother asked me not to tell anyone but this is a dire situation, he'd understand. Basically, Butters' dick of a father wasn't pleased to learn that Butters was dating a guy despite himself being a closeted homosexual. Butters wasn't allowed to see Kenny anymore. It didn't stop my brother, he marched up to the Stotch's residents and demanded to see Butters. Mr Stotch tried to hit my brother but Mrs Stotch stopped him. Long story short, she divorced him and now my brother is happily in a relationship with Butters."</p><p>Ike stared wide-eyed as he processed the information. It had never occurred to him that other people may have gone though the exact same thing as him. Ike's frowned and bit the inside of his cheek as he devised a plan. Karen was right, he needed to stand his ground. He loved Firkle! He always had, always would. Nothing was going to stop him from reclaiming their relationship! Not even his own mother!</p><p>"Thank you Karen, I now know what I need to do!" Karen beamed at Ike. The confident, headstrong boy she'd known for years was finally back! "No problem."</p><p>"I though I'd heard you, miss McCormick! Your ban isn't lifted till next week! Get out of the library and stop bugging those who are trying to read!" The librarian yelled. Whatever it was Karen and Tricia had done, the librarian clearly hadn't forgiven them.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Karen grumbled as she stood up. "Don't get you panties in a twist, you old hag."</p><p>"Out!"</p><p>Ike couldn't help but chuckle. For the past week, he'd felt abandoned and depressed. But all that was about to change! Starting as of right now, Ike felt self-assured and hopeful. Tonight was the night he'd be reunited with Firkle! He'd prove to the goth once again that he loved him!</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Firkle layed on his bed. The sun had set hours ago, coating the world in darkness. Firkle couldn't be bothered to turn on the bedroom's light. He'd rather bathe in the darkness. The goth had his phone resting on his chest as music blasted his ears. Currently, he was listening to Evanescence. As the chorus to wake me up approached, Firkle thought he'd heard something strange.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clunk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The young goth paused the song and listened intently. After a minute of silence, Firkle resumed the song.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clunk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>There it was again. Firkle tried to increase the volume of the song hoping to drown out the noise.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clunk</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Clunk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Frustrated, Firkle pulled the earbuds from his ears and used the light from his phone to scan his room. That's when he noticed something hitting his bedroom window.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Clunk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Firkle stormed over to the window and opened it. He gasped at the sight of Ike perched in the tree across from the window, clutching a pebble within his hand. "Ike?" Firkle exclaimed. The Canadian in question smiled. "Took you long enough to notice. I was down to my last two pebbles." Ike dropped the two small rocks and reached his now empty hand out towards Firkle. The goth stared in confusion, not really sure what was going on. "Take it." Ike leaned closer to the window, carefully shifting his weight to avoid snapping the branch he was perched on. Firkle hesitated for a moment. He contemplated shutting the window and going back to his music, but one look into Ike's anxious eyes made him change his mind. Firkle tightly grasped Ike's hand and helped pull the Canadian through the window.</p><p>Once inside, Firkle distanced himself from Ike, clutching his arms and watching as Ike dusted himself. Ike adjuster his custom made varsity jacket so it sat comfortably on his shoulders."I was worried you weren't going to notice me perched in that tree." Ike chuckled nervously. He hopefully looked at Firkle with a sheepish smile but frowned when the goth refused to meet his gaze. "Firkle?"</p><p>"What are you doing here, Ike? Your mother-"</p><p>"Is wrong to try and separate us." Ike slowly took a step forwards. "Her opinion isn't important. I don't care what she says, she's wrong." Ike took another step. Firkle continued to hug himself and stare at the ground. "Firkle, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I cherish what we had, I want it back. I want us back." Ike stopped in front of Firkle. The goth's brows creased and his lips quivered. Gently, Ike placed a finger under Firkle's chin and lifted his head. "Firkle, look at me." Ike spoke with a hushed tone, the type used to comfort scared children.</p><p>Firkle's eyes locked onto Ike's. He could see the fear of rejection within them. Firkle began crying. All the built up guilt, anger and lack of comfort had finally caught up to him. Ike pulled him into tight embrace, allowing his own tears to fall.</p><p>"I missed you so much." Ike confessed as he burried his nose into Firkle's hair. Ike felt Firkle nod against his chest. "Me too." Firkle clutched tightly to the front of Ike's shirt. Ike held onto Firkle protectively. He was worried that this was all a dream and upon letting the goth go, Ike would wake up alone.</p><p>"Ike, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" </p><p>"It's ok Firkle, don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong."</p><p>"But-but I...I wouldn't listen to you! I left you an-and told you to move on! To find someone better!"</p><p>"I could never find anyone better. You're the one, Firkle. I never want to be without you ever again."</p><p>Firkle sniffled and tightened his grip on Ike's shirt. "Each day without you is torture." Ike chuckled at Firkle's was of saying "I love you". The goth always had some sort of morbid or extreme way to proclaim his love. He'd say things like, "Hemlock would be my only cure if we were to part" or that Ike had put a hex on his heart. It always made Ike's heart skip a beat. He found Firkle's confessions to be cute and unique.</p><p>Ike slightly loosened his grip on Firkle and pulled back from the embrace. Firkle looked at him, a mix between guilt and longing clung to his face. Ike cupped the side of Firkle's cheek. The goth leaned into the touch. "Firkle, come back to me. I love you. Please, don't leave me."</p><p>Firkle rested a hand ontop of Ike's. "Ok, I'll come back to you. I'll be yours once again."</p><p>Ike let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Oh thank god!" Ike laughed hysterically. Firkle joined in. The two rested their foreheads together, laughing in rejoice and vowing to never be apart again, no matter what anyone thought or said. They belonged together, now and forever. </p><p>"Ike, what about your mother?"</p><p>"We'll figure that out tomorrow. For now, we should rest. It's almost midnight and you've got work tomorrow." </p><p>The goth followed Ike under the covers. Firkle immediately curled into Ike, allowing himself to be warmed by the other's body heat. Ike placed a faint kiss to Firkle's crown. The goth allowed the steady drumming of Ike's heart to lull his to sleep. Ike joined him shortly after. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so, so much for reading this. I never would have thought this would become a three part story.</p><p>I hope you've all enjoyed this fic. I apologise for any errors or for bits that didn't make any sence. I kinda rushed this chapter. If there's anything that needs fixing, please let me know.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading  :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I've never written a south park fic involving these characters before so I apologise if they seem OOC.</p><p>Also, it's possible for a part 2 but I'm hesitant to post it cuz it kinda sucks. Please lend your opinions on the matter.</p><p>If there was something that I missed whilst editing, please let me know.</p><p>Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>